The Knight's Night
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking the rare chance to get away from Chaldea, Ritsuka and Mordred depart for a lazy afternoon in the city... and as night fell, the two find themselves growing closer than ever before. [Smut]


**The Knight's Night**

''What's taking that asshole so long...?''

Mordred's quiet grumble was muted by the constant chatter of the city around her, the Heroic Spirit constantly shifting from foot to foot. It was mid-afternoon by this point, the sky a cloudless blue and the temperature a modest one; the occasional breeze cooling her off.

Despite her cutting grumbles, it was only a veil for her nervousness. The source of said nervousness was her Master; Ritsuka. He'd agreed to meet her out here in the town to relax – nothing much, just wandering around and checking the city out, before heading back to a hotel for the night. Both were itching for a change of scenery, given the two of them had spent most their time at Chaldea.

Idly Mordred ran her hands down her blue denim jeans, smoothing out the creases for the tenth time. More of a habit than anything else. She's opted for a shorter white shirt that revealed her midriff given the warm day, wearing a red jacket over it for when the temperature dropped in the evening. She wore a white trucker's hat for a similar reason; though mostly just because she hated getting the sun in her eyes.

Footsteps filled with purpose approached her. ''Hey babe-''

''Piss off.'' Mordred replied lazily without even looking.

The speaker – some guy in his early thirties – spluttered and tried to speak, only to shy back when she shot him an annoyed glare.

Mordred watched him back off for a minute before returning her gaze to the sky, sighing irritably. That was the third guy to approach her in the past ten minutes. Part of her was pleased, since that meant that she was attractive enough that even strangers on the street approached her, but that didn't make it any less annoying. She only had eyes for one guy, and it certainly wasn't some stranger on the street.

_'...che, I'm going soft.'_ Mordred snorted softly.

''Hey, Mordred!''

The aforementioned blonde brightened, a light grin crossing her lips as she turned to her right – spotting Ritsuka approaching, waving at her. She lazily returned the wave and closed the distance, stuffing her hands in her pockets when she was in conversation distance.

''You kept me waiting.'' Mordred complained, but there was no real heat to her voice – two steps shy of pouting at him.

''Aha, sorry, sorry...'' Ritsuka sheepishly apologised. ''Jack didn't want me to leave, and I had to get Jeanne to pull her off me.''

''Pfft!'' Mordred laughed under her breath, vividly imagining Jack the Ripper holding a death-grip on Ritsuka's head.

''Hey, it's not funny...'' Ritsuka deadpanned. ''She's got knives, you know?''

''Good thing she just likes huggin' you then, eh?'' The blonde knight shot back teasingly.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes in wry amusement. ''True... so, you wanna go for lunch first?''

''Sure. Lead the way, Master.''

He obliged, gesturing for her to follow and leading her back the way he came. As they walked however an idea hit her.

_'Wait... isn't this just like a date?' _Mordred pondered, her cheeks dusting pink at the thought.

Ritsuka was quick to notice her flushed cheeks. ''Hm? Something wrong?''

''A-Ah? No, everything's fine.''

X-x-X

Hours passed, the duo wandering all around the small city until night fell upon them, prompting them to head back to their hotel room.

''Ahh~! My legs are killin' me~''

Mordred's lazy complaint filled Ritsuka's ears as they wandered down the modest hotel hallway, a smile crossing his lips. ''You can spar with Artoria for hours on end, but can't walk around a city for a few hours?''

''Eh, that's different.'' Mordred lazily waved him off, tucking her hands behind her head.

He chuckled in amusement and conceded, idly fishing his pocket for their keys. He found their door soon enough, unlocking the chestnut-brown door and slipping inside. A cool breeze greeted him and he shivered, the temperature of the bedroom much cooler than the hall outside. It was a fairly modest hotel room, with cream carpets and light brown walls. Two beds sat by the left wall while a flat-screen TV sat over by the right, a door leading to the bathroom next to it.

Ritsuka stepped inside and laid their bags down, smirking lightly when Mordred rushed one of the beds and dove onto it – snickering as she tested the mattress, rolling over onto her back a moment later.

''Master~'' Mordred called, raising a hand.

He rolled his eyes and obliged, reaching into her bag and taking out a beer can, throwing it in her direction. Mordred caught it effortlessly, spending only a second to pop open the tab before taking a deep drink, uncaring of the small amount that dribbled down her chin.

After several long seconds she pulled her lips off with a deep gasp, grinning as she wiped her chin clean. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.'' Ritsuka dryly replied as he locked the door.

The black-haired Master picked up a bottle of cola for himself, wandering over to the other bed and taking a seat on the edge. Dim chatter filled the hotel room as Mordred flicked the TV on, the news channel going on about something or other before the blonde changed channel, lazily flicking through them.

''Anything interestin' to watch?'' Mordred asked idly.

''Might be a few movies on.''

Mordred hummed and switched the channel, a random action film coming on. She tossed him the remote and sat up, spending a brief moment to lay her beer can down before grabbing the hem of her white shirt. Ritsuka blushed and glanced away just as she began pulling it up, revealing her toned stomach to him. He focused on the movie instead, stubbornly ignoring the sound of clothes fluttering.

''Hey, Master~''

Ritsuka hesitantly turned to face her – only to get a white shirt to the face. He spluttered in surprise and grabbing her discarded shirt, his cheeks burning as he slowly pulled it off-

-and finding Mordred standing in front of him, wearing a black camisole vest that revealed plenty of midriff.

''Kehehe, what's with that disappointed look~?'' Mordred smugly teased, leaning closer. ''You expectin' me to be topless, eh? Eh~?''

''Kinda...'' Ritsuka huffed, tossing her shirt back at her.

The blonde knight merely smirked, plopping herself down on his bed and wiggling up next to him, pushing him aside lightly to make room for both of them. Ritsuka blushed at their closeness; her warm skin pressing against his own pleasantly. More than that their closeness let him get a peek at her modest cleavage, her nipples barely-visible through the black camisole... and revealing she wasn't wearing a bra.

His cheeks darkened as Mordred boldly snuggled up against him, leaning over to grab her beer can and taking an idle sip, her eyes locked onto the movie playing out before them. Slowly Ritsuka did the same, trying to get invested in the movie but unable to – not with Mordred's warm body so close to his own, using him like a hot water bottle.

Minutes bled by in peaceful silence, the explosions and clanging swords echoing from the TV occasionally joined by a cheer or boo from Mordred, the knight grumbling about what she'd do instead. However his attention was firmly captured when a kissing scene showed up, the protagonist kissing the main heroine before running off to kill the antagonist.

Ritsuka chuckled embarrassedly at the sight. ''Haha... they always have to have a romance plot, don't they...?''

''Heh, yeah...'' Mordred huffed lightly, and he blushed lightly when her hands snaked up his chest – grabbing the front of his shirt in a light, but meaningful grip. ''Say, Master...''

''Y-Yes?''

Mordred was silent for a long moment, slowly tilting her head to face him. ''I never really got the chance to thank you... for accepting me. For not pushing me away, even though I'm the _'Knight of Treachery' _and known for starting a rebellion, back in Camelot... it sounds stupid, but it means a lot to me.''

Ritsuka smiled softly, flicking her on the forehead. ''No need to thank me. I never had any reason to reject you anyway.''

''Still...'' Mordred visibly hesitated. ''It... it really _does _mean a lot. You're one of the few people I can trust to have my back... even though I'm meant to the one protecting you, I'd... I wouldn't mind if you fought with me on the battlefield next time.''

He blinked in surprise at that, knowing from experience how much Mordred preferred one-on-one duels; mostly due to knightly honour and all. For her to offer, however hesitantly, for him to fight _with _her instead of staying out of the way...

''...I'll take you up on that offer, Mordred.'' Ritsuka said warmly.

''Hmph... good...'' Mordred's cheeks dusted pink. ''And also...''

The blonde didn't finish whatever she was about to say – instead suddenly leaning up, and crashing her lips against his. Ritsuka stiffened in surprise from the abrupt kiss, intimately feeling her surprisingly-soft lips press against his own; the genuine _passion _within the kiss clear to him. Just as Mordred began to pull back he hastily responded with a kiss of his own, feeling her lips quirk up into a smile.

After a second longer they broke apart for air, breathing slightly heavier. Their eyes met and Mordred blushed a rosy red, glancing away demurely. ''...again.''

Ritsuka chuckled quietly and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in another gentle kiss. Mordred cutely groaned and returned the kiss, going all submissive in the face of a little kiss. Despite his own embarrassment Ritsuka eagerly deepened the kiss, relishing the sound of her strangely-erotic groans; his left hand coming to rest on her waist.

His lungs burned for air and he pulled back long enough to gasp in a quick breath, hastily meshing his lips against Mordred's in another kiss a moment later. The blonde knight responded by sliding her lithe hand up his chest, curling it around his neck until she could grip the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

''Haah~'' Mordred exhaled as their lips broke apart, her rosy cheeks darkening a shade. ''Master... I... let's go further...''

''You sure?'' Ritsuka murmured between breaths, their faces so close he could feel her breath against him.

''Yeah...'' The blonde nodded slightly, glancing aside. ''Show me what it's like...''

Ritsuka smiled slightly and complied, tilting his head and kissing her cheek – making her glance back towards him and allowing him to capture her springy pink lips in another slow, sensual kiss. At the same time his left hand slid up her side slowly, idly stroking her ribs before slipping up her top. Mordred groaned into the kiss as he hiked her camisole up, moving further and further until his hand brushed against the underside of her round breast, sending a shiver running through her.

Breaking off from the kiss Ritsuka looked down at Mordred questioningly, earning an embarrassed nod from the blonde knight. With a faint smile he kissed her on the nose before suddenly slipping down, kissing her jaw. Mordred shuddered and lolled her head to the side, groaning as he trailed his lips down to her neck – teasingly sucking on her jugular, becoming excited at the sound of her whimper.

''Master...'' Mordred squirmed slightly, whimpering when he audibly smooched her neck. ''Ah...''

Ritsuka chuckled softly and gave her neck another affectionate kiss, shifting down. Due to how thin and loose her black camisole was her collarbone and shoulders were laid on full display to him, the thin spaghetti straps barely hiding any skin. The Master trailed his lips down to her shoulder and heatedly kisses her flawless skin, shivering when the blonde moaned softly into his ear.

Growing bolder he shifted over to her collarbone, peppering her fair skin with kisses – smirking slightly when he noticed her tilting her head back, a pleased groan escaping her parted lips. His hands snaked up to the straps of her camisole and peeled them off, letting him tug the thin article of clothing down her torso and over her breasts.

''Mn...'' Mordred shivered as her boobs were exposed, the cool air of the hotel room brushing against her hot skin.

Ritsuka spent a long moment simply staring at her tits, enamoured by the smooth round shape tipped with pink nipples. Slowly his hands snaked up and cupped her perfectly-round boobs, giving them an experimental squeeze that successfully drew a quiet groan from Mordred, her cheeks growing darker. Taking that as a good sign he continued slowly massaging her alluring breasts, bringing his lips down onto her right boob and giving it a kiss a moment later.

Mordred twitched, whimpering cutely as he planted a warm kiss on the top of her breast. Growing curious he wrapped his lips around her pink nipple, gently sucking on the perky nub. The blonde let out a quiet gasp and gripped the covers beneath her, melting into pleasure-induced putty as he curiously traced her nipple with his tongue; the sensation making Mordred moan.

''Ahh...'' Mordred quivered as he pulled his lips off, switching to her other nipple. ''Master... that feels good... Mn...''

He smiled wryly at her breathless compliment, giving her breast an affectionate kiss in response. He kept playing with her breasts for a minute longer, simply unable to stop toying with her boobs and listening to Mordred's adorable noises of pleasure, his pants growing tight with arousal. Soon however his own curiosity got the better of him and he shifted lower, trailing hot kisses down her toned stomach.

Ritsuka paused when he reached her pants, his gaze flickering up to her face. Mordred blushed darkly and reached down, quickly unbuttoning her jeans for him. He flashed her a thankful smile in response and hooked his fingers inside, peeling them down her smooth legs. The blonde helped kick them off once they reached her ankles, leaving her lower half clad only in a pair of simple red panties.

''...oi, it's not fair I'm pretty much naked... while you're not...'' Mordred murmured embarrassedly, fixing him with a light glare.

Chuckling under his breath Ritsuka complied, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off, followed by his black slacks. Mordred stared at him for a long moment before quickly averting her gaze, too flustered to meet his gaze. He couldn't help but smirk at the cute sight, finding himself liking this side of Mordred. It was rare to see her so embarrassed, and he made a mental note to see it more in future.

Shaking off his amusing thoughts he slid his hands along her slim legs, grasping her left leg and lifting it up, kissing her ankle. Mordred gasped quietly at his bold kissing, prompting a light smirk to return to his face as he continued – trailing kisses down her leg all the way to her inner thigh, coming daringly close to her panties.

Just before that however he switched to her other leg, starting at her inner thigh and kissing up to her ankle, earning a quiet groan from Mordred. Deciding he had teased her enough Ritsuka slid his hands down to her waist and hooked his fingers into her underwear, peeling them up her thighs until he could tug them off her smooth legs, leaving her bare to his gaze.

''Mn...'' Mordred blushed a dark scarlet, crossing her legs and covering herself with one hand, embarrassed.

Ritsuka gently grasped her wrist and flashed her a reassuring smile. After a moment of demure hesitation the blonde knight reluctantly moved her hand away, her legs opening to reveal her smooth slit. The second she did he grasped her hips, shifting her more to the centre of the bed and letting him lay down between her thighs.

''A-Ah...'' Mordred buckled as he planted a kiss on her pussy. ''M-Master...''

He flashed her a light smile and gently kissed her folds again, ghosting his lips over her slit and gently kissing her. At the sound of her gentle groans he grew more confident, his tongue slipping out his mouth before he started licking her pussy – eliciting cute, startled groans from Mordred as he teased her. The adorable sounds only made him want to pleasure her more; to make her feel as good as possible.

Ritsuka's hands slid up to her hips, gently gripping her waist before he boldly shoved his tongue between her slick folds – earning a sharp gasp from Mordred before it swiftly devolved into a throaty groan. Smirking slightly he swirled his tongue around her insides, teasing her quivering inner walls and eliciting another soft groan from the blonde knight.

''A-Ah... crap...'' Mordred moaned breathily.

One of her hands slid down to his head, gently gripping his hair and giving his head an insistent tug. In response he sped up his tongue-fucking, plunging it in and out of her pussy and making her hips buckle with pleasure. Idly he ran his hands up and down her hips, one hand boldly curving around and groping her ass while he ate her out.

Mordred bit her lip, stifling her lewd groan when he slid his tongue out – instead peppering her pussy with quick, passion-fuelled kisses. Her breathing grew laboured as pleasure coursed through her body, her mind become fogged up from the erotic sensation of his lips against her pussy – each kiss sending sharp jolts of warmth through her pelvis.

''Nn...'' Mordred shivered as he kissed her clit, sending a white-hot jolt up her pelvis. ''A-Ah... stop teasin' me...''

''It's hard not to.'' Ritsuka replied warmly, squeezing her butt again.

The blonde knight exhaled slowly, arching her back a bit. ''Nn... just fuck me already...''

Ritsuka blushed at her bold request; his embarrassment heightened when she shot him a lustful, daresay _needy _look. ''Y-You sure...?''

Mordred sat up on her elbows, panting lightly from his ministrations. ''Yeah... don't make me ask again, dumbass...''

Silently blushing he obeyed, sitting up and pulling his boxers off; throwing them aside a moment later. Mordred's gaze was immediately drawn to his erect cock, her cheeks flushing a dark red at the sight of his hard length – subconsciously inching her legs open a little more. The cute sight made Ritsuka smile slightly, shifting closer to her until he was sat between her legs.

Offering her a soft smile he leaned down, grasping his cock with one hand and guiding it towards her wet folds – before with a slow roll of his hips, he pushed inside. Instantly both of them groaned as he entered her, Mordred's tight insides clenching around the tip of his cock as he sunk inside. Undeterred by her tightness he kept moving, slowly burying his hard length into her until over half his length was engulfed; stopping only because of her tight expression.

''You alright?'' Ritsuka asked, concerned.

''Y-Yeah...'' Mordred gave him a strained smile. ''Just... just feels a little weird.''

He nodded, bending down and giving her a light kiss on the lips – earning a soft, approving groan from her. For a long minute the only sound in the room was the gentle smacking of their lips, giving her time to adjust to his girth. At her quiet murmur he started to move; both of them groaning as he reared his hips back before slowly pushing back inside again.

Ritsuka was careful to start slow, but at her insistent murmur he quickly sped up – inching his cock deeper into Mordred's tight pussy with each thrust. The pleasurable tightness of her insides extracted a strained groan from him, planting his hands on either side of her as he dedicated his full focus to moving his hips; burying his length deeper and deeper into her hot tightness with each roll of the hips.

''Ohh... a-ah... god...'' Mordred groaned breathlessly, shooting him a lazy grin – before it melted a moment later as he plunged back into her again. ''Mm... Master...''

He shuddered at the sound of her erotic voice, fucking her faster in response – in turn eliciting a throaty groan from Mordred. As she relaxed he sunk deeper into her pussy until their pelvises were smacking together, his full length pounding into her tight slit and making the blonde writhe with pleasure. The sound of their skin slapping together made him groan, leaning back slightly and grabbing her hips instead; before he promptly resumed fucking her with renewed vigour.

''Nn~!'' Mordred moaned sharply, blindly wrapping her slim legs around his waist. ''F-Fuck~! Harder~!''

Ritsuka eagerly obliged her heated request, bucking his hips as fast as he could and slamming his length into her. Each rough thrust made her tighten up wonderfully around him, only encouraging him to pound her even more; forming an endless cycle of lustful fucking that made his mind fog up in the best way possible.

Mordred seemed to be of the same mind, sucking in gasps of air between groans and lustfully bucking her hips back towards him, trying to keep his cock inside her as long as possible. Her lewd reactions caused him to groan, his cock throbbing as he slammed into Mordred – her pussy quivering around his length, arousal coating his cock each time he bottomed out inside her.

''Mn~!'' Mordred let out a cute groan, arching her back off the bed and grabbing handfuls of the pillows. ''F-Fuck... Master...''

Even without words he knew what she wanted, reluctantly slowing his thrusts enough that he could lean down and kiss her. She instantly threw her arms around him, one hand grabbing the back of his hair and deepening the passionate kiss. To his surprise her tongue prodded at his teeth, prompting him to open his mouth and meet her tongue with his own; their tongues wrestling between their mouths lewdly.

The need for air broke them apart, gasping in a deep gulp of air. Mordred didn't let him pull back however, all but hugging him against her as they lustfully kissed. The throbbing need in his cock was driving him mad, causing him to resume thrusting into her – his thrusts becoming shorter but faster. The blonde knight clearly relished his rough pounding, her hot moan muffled by their locked lips as he pounded her into the bed.

''M-Mm~!'' Mordred moaned sharply, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. ''C-Crap... M-M-Mast- _Mmph~!_''

Mordred orgasmed with a muffled cry, her sudden tightness making him gasp – thrusts slowing for a brief moment before her pleasurable tightness overwhelmed him. With a sharp grunt he slammed deep into her, his hips buckling as a hot burn raced down his cock before he came inside her; shooting ropes of cum deep into Mordred.

''O-Ohh~'' Mordred moaned into the kiss, their lips breaking apart and allowing them to breathe. ''F-Fuck... ahh... a-ah...''

Ritsuka agreed with the sentiment, burying his head into the crook of her neck and panting heavily. A shiver raced up his spine as her quivering insides clenched around his cock again, the aftershocks making all her muscles spasm.

Nearly a full minute passed, their heavy panting the only sound in the room. Once he was confident he could move again Ritsuka reared his hips back and pulled out, a groan escaping both of them as he left her pussy empty – pleasurable sparks travelling along their bodies.

''Master...'' Mordred breathed, her gaze sliding down to his swiftly-hardening cock. ''Geez... you've got a shit-ton of stamina, dont'cha...?''

''Sorry...''

Mordred huffed. ''Don't... I was wanting to ask, if I could... be in control, this time.''

Ritsuka blushed at her request. ''Ah... sure.''

The blonde knight grinned at him and sat up, her prior weakness melting away in the face of her lust. With no trace of her earlier uncertainty she grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them around, straddling his waist with a look of eagerness. His cheeks darkened at Mordred's boldness, his eyes drawn down to her slit. He watched with thinly-veiled anticipation as she grabbed his dick with her hand, angling his cock upwards in tandem with her positioning herself over him.

Mordred glanced down at him and smirked, a shaky groan passing her lips as she rubbed the tip against her lower lips – before she boldly dropped herself down. Both of them gasped sharply as she impaled herself on his cock, nearly his full length sinking into her hot pussy in an instant; a rush of hot pleasure flooding their bodies.

''Haah~!'' Ritsuka grit his teeth, shuddering at the intense sensation.

Mordred bit her lip and groaned lowly, rocking her hips back and forth until she sunk down the rest of the way, his ample length buried up to the hilt inside her again. The blonde waited for only a short few seconds before she started to move – gently lifting herself up before dropping back down, gradually growing quicker by the second.

He tipped his head back and moaned, hot pleasure flooding his pelvis as Mordred impaled herself on his cock so eagerly – the soft smacking of skin beginning to echo as she took his entire length into herself. His hands found their way to her hips and he gripped them tightly, helping her ride his cock and earning himself a throaty groan from the blonde.

''Mn... fuck~'' Mordred cursed lustfully, laying one hand on his chest and rolling her hips – stirring his cock around her insides. ''Heh... this feels... kinda fu- Mm?!''

Mordred moaned in surprise as he bucked his hips, plunging up into her hot pussy and making her moan. She shot him an annoyed look that lasted for all of three seconds before it melted away, transforming into one of lust as she resumed bouncing on his twitching length. When he bucked his hips against she only moaned, annoyance giving way to pleasure.

''Mm~! Master~!'' Mordred let out a throaty groan, raking her nails down his chest as she rode him.

Ritsuka groaned wordlessly in response, shuddering as her tight inner walls clenched around his length; the pleasure making him instinctively buck his hips up again. The wet slapping of skin only added to his building arousal, his cock burning with need – and prompting him to act. In a single quick movement he rolled them over, taking Mordred by surprise and eliciting a cute yelp from her as she was pinned beneath him again.

The blonde knight shot him an annoyed look, only for it to melt away when he pulled out of her and rolled her over. Mordred blushed deeply as she understood what he intended and obeyed, hastily sitting on all fours with her ass facing him – and a moan slipped free from her mouth as he plunged back into her, filling her pussy with a single quick thrust.

''Ah~!'' Mordred cried out, shuddering as he immediately started at a fast pace – his pelvis smacking against her ass over and over again, the lewd sound only fuelling her building orgasm.

Their ends were drawing near, and the knowledge of that only prompted Ritsuka to fuck her faster – eliciting sharp cries of pleasure from Mordred as he pounded her from behind. Her pussy tightened and spasmed around his length each time he bottomed out inside her, the sensation of her hot tightness coiling around him nearly making him cum each time, his own orgasm held back with sheer will.

His rough pounding proved too much for Mordred to handle – her arms giving out and burying her face in the bed, muffling her sharp cry of pleasure. ''F-F-Fuc- _ahh~!_''

Ritsuka groaned lowly as her pussy clenched tightly around his length, continuing to thrust into her slit for several blissful seconds before he couldn't hold on anymore – and with a stifled grunt he came, unloading ropes of cum into Mordred's pussy. The sensation of him cumming inside her only made Mordred groan more, her hips buckling as he painted her insides white.

''Ohh...'' Mordred went slack, her hot groan muffled by the bed.

Ritsuka grunted in agreement, pulling out of Mordred and promptly collapsing next to her, panting heavily. Mordred rolled over onto her side with her ass facing him, prompting him to loop an arm around her stomach and pull her against him; both of them shivering when his cock rubbed against her ass pleasantly.

''Mn...'' Mordred rolled over to face him – and wasted no time in kissing him full on the lips, affection clear.

''I love ya... Master...''

''Nn... love you too, Mordred...''

Within a matter of minutes the two had their hands all over each other, unable to stop kissing even in their tired states – and it wouldn't be until late in the night when both finally fell asleep.

[END]


End file.
